Halla alone
by Isomanical
Summary: Halla is an ordinary street beggar until she decides to twist her life a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the spelling, I typed a bit too quick and my spellcheck is on the fritz so it refuses to correct them, there is also too many to fix by hand.  
Enjoy anyway.

_ The streets of Asgard is a very dangerous place, especially for Halla Tysonsdóttir, a typical beggar. Many people thought that since she had nothing else in her life to look forward to she should just die and spare her from this pain. So they took it into their own hands. A handful of cuts and scars were scattered around her face where people have decided to put her out of her misery but failed, they covered the muddy face of the girl and made her look like every other beggar, the light blonde hair had been coated in mud and rain and appeared a dirty brown, the only thing to show she was a feminine Asgardian was the bright blue eyes that shined in comparison to anything else._

_ Halla had no memory of her past life and had always wondered how she got here. She had lived on the streets since she was a small child and had always survived by theft and begging, on many occasions she had been caught and was let free only for the fact she was a child, but now she had to be more careful because she knew she did not have that advantage any more, now that she was an adult she also had the chance to start stealing golden apples and be practically immortal, but this was very risky since Asgardians were very protective over the apples because if they are misused it can cause a lot of damage._

_"Hróarr?" Halla turned to the man sitting next to her eating a piece of bread obviously obtained from the grocery stall nearby, he looked like Halla, beaten up and dirty, he had jet black hair and hazel eyes that seemed to shine with happiness. He seemed like the only one who was content with staying there for the rest of his life._

_"Yes m'lady," the man looked at Halla with a warming smile._

_"Do you think you can do a important task for me, you can't fail," she whispered so no other Aesir could hear her, "Can you steal everyone some golden apples from Idunn?"_

_"That's a very difficult task, miss, even though I'd rather like to have some of those apples," Hróarr contemplated, "I'll do it, but if I don't come back in a week alert everyone else of my failure."_

_"Be careful," Halla told Hróarr as he left for his adventure._

_"I will," he replied._

_-What happened to Hróarr-_

_ Looking around his dark cell he sighed with defeat and decided to see if a note would glide its way back to the streets of Asgard to alert her of his failure. He lacked writing utensils and only had the wrapper for one of his stolen goods so he decided to slide his finger along the sharp tip of his knife and used it to write a very simple note._

_'Failed _  
_ -Hróarr'_

_-Back to Halla-_

_"Stop," the shopkeeper groaned as the thief ran off to where she spent most of her time, she had gotten away again,_

_"What's for our feast tonight,"Agmundr commented sarcastically._

_"Bread and water, truly the finest delicacies known to Asgard," Halla retorted._

_ Agmundr collected his share of the meal and walked away to his territory where he left Halla alone with nobody to care for her. _

_-Pagebreak-_

_ A gust of wind came across as a crowd of aesir flooded into the road as the royal brothers, Thor, Baldr and Loki, walked past leaving everyone cheering with exitement. All except for Halla who despised the royal family of Asgard all for the fact that they had no care for the lower class. But a sad fact is that she was slighty jelous of Loki's powers because it was untold of for an Asgardian to have such powers as him._

_ The croud evaporated into the distance along with the princes as Halla trotted off to the public toilets._

_-Pagebreak-_

_ She had heard rumors that Prince Thor Odinson had been banished to Midgard after a brush in with the Jotuns, and Odin had fallen into Odinsleep and Prince Loki Odinson had become king temporarily but his family fears that if King Odin falls he will become kind permenantly. This however was a perfect time to sneak into Idunn's prison, take back Hróarr and obtain an apple, but she decided that she will practice her fighting skills before._

_ At the local training grounds she gained a few weary looks as she picked up a training sword and started swining it. To her luck, it slipped out of her hand and she had to quickly grab it back into the safety of her hand. It was probably an ausing sight but from the corner of her eye she saw that a couple of guards were walking towards her and in a matter of seconds they were there and they pushed her out of the way for everyone elses own safety, but they forgot to take away the sword. Probably because she was obviously determined to learn to battle._

_ She made her way to a baren piece of rock and started swinging the sword to stones practicing her battle stances when she felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist and mouth and dragging her away. Luckily, she had the sword at her disposal and swung the back of it into his head, leaving him unconcious. _

_"Hello?" She said, worried, "who are you and why did you come for me?"_

_ She got a groan in response, in shock she ran off back to the streets of Asgard._

_"What's wrong, Halla?" Agmundr sighed._

_"Nothing," the girl sighed as she made her way over to her territory and held the sword tigtly, she would never let anyone get the sword away from her as she knew this was the key to her survival, no matter how short her life was, she wanted to make as full as she wanted it to be before she slowly passes away._

_ Prince Loki walked past gaining a few glances from the other Aesir and themselves. He looked a bit more cheerful than usual. Typically, Prince Loki was usually quiet and cruel with unusal piercing green eyes but today he was standing tall and proud holding his sceptre and wearing his helmet, this might be because of the odd rumor that Prince Loki is actually King Loki for the time being, it wouldn't be surprising that he would be thing exited, wouldn't anybody if they were King, even for a day?_

_ His highness shot a look to Halla and Agmundr and said under his breath something like 'stupid peasants crowding the streets'. Halla knew this because she had learned to lip read when she was a child, due to the fact that many people like to say dispicable things about her. This was not expected from an Odinson, but she had heard that Thor was not much better and due to the fact that he was arrogant and rude, he was banished. Left to find his way in the harder to live world as a Mortal in Midgard, not as royalty in Asgard._

_ "Good morning, my king," I stood up as I gave a small curtsey with what was left of my dress. I observed him as he walked closer towards me, he was a tall and quite thin man, - which is quite absurd for the amount of food they must feed him in the palace- he had jet black hair peeking out from under his large helmet embedded with large horns. _

_He inspected me and replied as rudely as he could, "Good morning, indeed," as he turned on the ball of his heel and walked away, as she saw him gone she turned to Agmundr and tutted._

_"Seems as Prince Odinson is a bit uptight today," she chuckled._

_"Indeed, maybe his mother took away his spell books," he said sarcastically._

___

_That night Halla could not sleep at all with the image of that strange man approaching her while she was armed and she got up to look at the ever beautiful sky and sighed, what if the man was somebody she knew - she doubted it - but there was a possibility, and it was utterly frightening, not many people would be careless enough to approach somebody while armed because it did nothing but make it easier for the victim._

_She could feel the arms again. With a gasp she turned around to see Agmundr looking into her eyes as he frowned._

_"Is anything bothering you? You seem distressed," he sat down next to her and waited for a response._

_"No, there's nothing wrong, honestly," she gave him a small smile in response to show him she could care for herself, _

_"You are worrying me though so I feel like it is my duty to stay here, with Hróarr gone," he frowned._

_"Stay all you want but I'm not telling you anything," she turned away and lay down on her soft blanket, "go to sleep, I'm tired."_

_ As she slowly dropped off to sleep he frowned and held her hand as she stirred. "Shh, it's okay," he hummed and she slowly dropped into a slow and lifeless sleep._  
___

_"Halla! Wake up!" Agmundr yelled and shook Halla vigourously as she screamed in her sleep._

_"What! Huh!" Halla shot up immidiately and Agmundr shook his head._

_"You need to tell me, Halla, what is bothering you."_

_"I'm sorry Agmundr, I can't tell you," she huddled up into Agmundr for warmth as he combed his hands through her hair._

_"You have to tell me some day,"_

_"But not today,"_

Guys, guys, I wrote a fanfiction (atleast a chapter?), I would like to thank my family and- oh okay bye.


	2. Chapter 2 (Gizoogle translate)

I translated this on Gizoogle and I decided to share it.

If I have another chapter up after this you can skip it.  
Sorry bout tha spelling, I typed a bit too quick n' mah spellcheck is on tha fritz so it refuses ta correc' them, there be also too nuff ta fix by hand.  
Smoke up anyway.

_Da streetz of Asgard be a straight-up dangerous place, especially fo' Halla Tysonsdóttir, a typical beggar. Many gangstas thought dat since her ass had not a god damn thang else up in her thuglife ta look forward ta her ass should just die n' spare her from dis pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So they took it tha fuck into they own handz fo' realz. A handful of cutz n' scars was scattered around her grill where gangstas have decided ta put her up of her misery but failed, they covered tha muddy grill of tha ho n' done cooked up her look like every last muthafuckin other beggar, tha light blonde afro had been coated up in mud n' rizla n' rocked up a dirty brown, tha only muthafuckin thang ta sheezy her ass was a feminine Asgardian was tha bright blue eyes dat shined up in comparison ta anythang else._

_Halla had no memory of her past thuglife n' had always wondered how tha fuck her ass gotz here. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had lived on tha streetz since her ass was a lil' small-ass lil pimp n' had always survived by theft n' begging, on nuff occasions her ass had been caught n' was let free only fo' tha fact her ass was a lil pimp yo, but now her ass had ta be mo' careful cuz her ass knew her ass did not have dat advantage any more, now dat her ass was a adult her ass also had tha chizzle ta start jackin golden applez n' be practically immortal yo, but dis was straight-up risky since Asgardians was straight-up protectizzle over tha applez cuz if they is misused it can cause a shitload of damage._

_"Hróarr?" Halla turned ta tha playa chillin next ta her smokin a piece of bread obviously obtained from tha grocery stall nearby, he looked like Halla, beaten up n' dirty, he had jet black afro n' hazel eyes dat seemed ta shine wit happinizz yo. Dude seemed like tha only one whoz ass was content wit stayin there fo' tha rest of his fuckin life._

_"Yes m'lady," tha playa looked at Halla wit a warmin smile._

_"Do yo ass think yo ass can do a blingin task fo' me, yo ass can't fail," her ass whispered so no other Aesir could hear her, "Can yo ass steal everyone some golden applez from Idunn?"_

_"Thatz a straight-up hard as fuck task, miss, even though I'd rather like ta gotz a shitload of em apples," Hróarr contemplated, "I be bout ta do it yo, but if I don't come back up in a week alert everyone else of mah failure."_

_"Be careful," Halla busted some lyrics ta Hróarr as he left fo' his thugged-out adventure._

_"I will," he replied._

_-What happened ta Hróarr-_

_Lookin around his fuckin lil' dark cell he sighed wit defeat n' decided ta peep if a note would glide itz way back ta tha streetz of Asgard ta alert her of his wild lil' failure yo. Dude lacked writin utensils n' only had tha wrappa fo' one of his jacked phatz so he decided ta slide his wild lil' finger along tha sharp tip of his knife n' used it ta write a straight-up simple note._

_'Failed_  
_-Hróarr'_

_-Back ta Halla-_

_"Stop," tha shopkeepa groaned as tha thief ran off ta where her ass spent most of her time, her ass had gotten away again,_

_"Whatz fo' our feast tonight,"Agmundr commented sarcastically._

_"Bread n' water, truly tha finest delicacies known ta Asgard," Halla retorted._

_Agmundr collected his share of tha meal n' strutted away ta his cold-ass territory where he left Halla alone wit no muthafucka ta care fo' her muthafuckin ass._

_-Pagebreak-_

_A gust of wind came across as a crowd of aesir flooded tha fuck into tha road as tha royal bruthas, Thor, Baldr n' Loki, strutted past leavin everyone cheerin wit exitement fo' realz. All except fo' Halla whoz ass despised tha royal gang of Asgard all fo' tha fact dat they had no care fo' tha lower class. But a fucked up fact is dat her ass was slighty jelouz of Lokiz powers cuz it was unbusted some lyrics ta of fo' a Asgardian ta have such powers as his muthafuckin ass._

_Da croud evaporated tha fuck into tha distizzle along wit tha princes as Halla trotted off ta tha hood toilets._

_-Pagebreak-_

_Biatch had heard rumors dat Pimp Thor Odinston had been banished ta Midgard afta a brush up in wit tha Jotuns, n' Odin had fallen tha fuck into Odinsleep n' Pimp Loki Odinston had become mackdaddy temporarily but his wild lil' gang fears dat if Mack Odin falls he will become kind permenantly. This however was a slick time ta sneak tha fuck into Idunnz prison, take back Hróarr n' obtain a apple yo, but her ass decided dat her ass will practice her fightin game before._

_At tha local trainin groundz her ass gained a few weary looks as her ass picked up a trainin sword n' started swinin dat shit. To her luck, it slipped up of her hand n' her ass had ta quickly grab it back tha fuck into tha safety of her hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It was probably a ausin sight but from tha corna of her eye her ass saw dat a couple guardz was struttin towardz her n' up in a matta of secondz they was there n' they pushed her up of tha way fo' everyone elses own safety yo, but they forgot ta take away tha sword. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Probably cuz her ass was obviously determined ta learn ta battle._

_Biatch done cooked up her way ta a baren piece of rock n' started swingin tha sword ta stones practicin her battle stizzlez when her ass felt a pair of handz grab her around tha waist n' grill n' draggin her away. Luckily, her ass had tha sword at her disposal n' swung tha back of it tha fuck into his head, leavin his ass unconcious._

_"Yo muthafucka?" Biatch holla'd, worried, "who is yo ass n' why did yo ass come fo' me?"_

_Biatch gotz a groan up in response, up in shock her ass ran off back ta tha streetz of Asgard._

_"Whatz wrong, Halla?" Agmundr sighed._

_"Nothang," tha ho sighed as her ass done cooked up her way over ta her territory n' held tha sword tigtly, her ass would never let every last muthafuckin muthafucka git tha sword away from her as her ass knew dis was tha key ta her survival, no matta how tha fuck short her thuglife was, her ass wanted ta make as full as her ass wanted it ta be before her ass slowly passes away._

_Pimp Loki strutted past bustin a few glizzlez from tha other Aesir n' themselves yo. Dude looked a bit mo' cheerful than usual. Typically, Pimp Loki was probably on tha down-low n' wack wit unusal piercin chronic eyes but todizzle he was standin tall n' proud holdin his sceptre n' bustin his helmet, dis might be cuz of tha odd rumor dat Pimp Loki is muthafuckin Mack Loki fo' tha time being, it wouldn't be surprisin dat he would be muthafuckin thang exited, wouldn't anybody if they was Mack, even fo' a day?_

_His highnizz blasted a look ta Halla n' Agmundr n' holla'd under his breath some shiznit like 'stupid peasantz crowdin tha streets' yo. Halla knew dis cuz her ass had hustled ta lip read when her ass was a child, cuz of tha fact dat nuff gangstas like ta say dispicable thangs bout her muthafuckin ass. This was not expected from a Odinston yo, but her ass had heard dat Thor was not much mo' betta n' cuz of tha fact dat he was arrogant n' rude, he was banished. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Left ta find his way up in tha harder ta live ghetto as a Mortal up in Midgard, not as royalty up in Asgard._

_"Dope morning, mah king," I stood up as I gave a lil' small-ass curtsey wit what tha fuck was left of mah dress. I observed his ass as he strutted closer towardz me, he was a tall n' like thin man, - which is like absurd fo' tha amount of chicken they must feed his ass up in tha palace- he had jet black afro peekin up from under his big-ass helmet embedded wit big-ass horns._

_Dude inspected mah crazy ass n' replied as rudely as he could, "Dope morning, indeed," as he turned on tha bizzle of his heel n' strutted away, as her ass saw his ass gone her ass turned ta Agmundr n' tutted._

_"Seems as Pimp Odinston be a bit uptight todizzle," her ass chuckled._

_"Indeed, maybe his crazy-ass mutha took away his spell books," he holla'd sarcastically._

___

_That night Halla could not chill at all wit tha image of dat strange playa approachin her while her ass was armed n' her ass gotz up ta peep tha ever dope sky n' sighed, what tha fuck if tha playa was some muthafucka her ass knew - her ass doubted it - but there was a possibilitizzle, n' it was utterly frightening, not nuff gangstas would be careless enough ta approach some muthafucka while armed cuz it did not a god damn thang but make it easier fo' tha victim._

_Biatch could feel tha arms again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. With a gasp her ass turned around ta peep Agmundr lookin tha fuck into her eyes as he frowned._

_"Is anythang botherin you, biatch? Yo Ass seem distressed," he sat down next ta her n' waited fo' a response._

_"No, therez not a god damn thang wrong, honestly," her ass gave his ass a lil' small-ass smile up in response ta sheezy his ass her ass could care fo' her muthafuckin ass,_

_"Yo ass is worryin mah crazy ass though so I feel like it aint nuthin but mah duty ta stay here, wit Hróarr gone," he frowned._

_"Stay all yo ass want but I be not spittin some lyrics ta yo ass anythang," her ass turned away n' lay down on her soft blanket, "go ta chill, I be tired."_

_As her ass slowly dropped off ta chill he frowned n' held her hand as her ass stirred. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Shh, itz aiiight," he hummed n' her ass slowly dropped tha fuck into a slow n' lifeless chill._  
___

_"Halla, muthafucka! Wake up!" Agmundr yelled n' shook Halla vigourously as her ass screamed up in her chill._

_"What, muthafucka! Huh!" Halla blasted up immidiately n' Agmundr shook his head._

_"Yo Ass need ta tell me, Halla, what tha fuck is botherin you."_

_"I be sorry Agmundr, I can't rap ," her ass huddled up tha fuck into Agmundr fo' warmth as he combed his handz all up in her hair._

_"Yo Ass have ta tell mah crazy ass some day,"_

_"But not todizzle,"_

Guys, guys, I wrote a fanfiction (atleast a chapter?), I wanna ta give props ta mah gang and- oh aiiight bye.


End file.
